How We Fall In Love
by kamuiluka03
Summary: After taken a few beatings, Izaya ends up with Shizuo nursing him? What happened? Is Shizuo and Izaya... IN LOVE? Or not... "The one who falls in love first loses..." That's what they say...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my second Shizaya fanfic, I can't help it, i love them so much...both of them are so cute together... So, enjoy~**

* * *

It is a beautiful yet peaceful day at Ikebukuro. The sun's up, people rushing to work or school. It is just a peaceful day, birds are flying and a vending machine just flew. Is it a new species? Wait, hold on. There goes another one. Suddenly the peaceful atmosphere died down and it turned into a hectic day.

Two people running here and there, skillfully. One of them is throwing vending machines, street signs, or anything he can throw. He is Heiwajima Shizuo, the monster of Ikebukuro. He can lift a tanker with his two bare hands. The other one, who is currently running away from the blonde, is Orihara Izaya, the best informant you can get in Tokyo. He manipulates people, yet he says that he loved them, except of course, the guy who is currently chasing him right now.

"IIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAA! How dare you showed up in Ikebukuro! I'll kill you today!" The blonde threw a recycling bin. The raven man slows down and dodged the bin.

He says while smirking, "I just wanted to see my beloved humans here in this marvelous city, Ikebukuro! That's what you say every time you see me, Shizu-chan~ And what's the result? You can't even lay a finger on me!" He threw some sharp knives at Shizuo, aiming to kill.

The angry man easily dodged the knives and threw another stop sign. The raven ran away from him while saying, "Bye-bye, Shizu-chan! I'll come back later!"

"IIIIIIZZZZAAAYYYYYAAAA! Don't ever come back to Ikebukuro again!" Shizuo shouted. The raven just laughed while still running away.

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

"Haaaa... It was fun teasing the brute on a beautiful day like this, right Namie?" I twirled around with my spinning chair. A woman with brown hair puts a cup of coffee on my table while grunting.

"What a weirdo. Are you a psychopath or something? I really hope that 'brute' you're calling really kills you." She says.

I replied, taking a sniff at the aromatic coffee, "Ahh, but who will give you your paycheck, Namie? How's it going with your brother? Have you done something yet?" I smirked.

Namie 'hmphed' and turned away from me. "Just finish your job, Izaya. The sooner you finish, the sooner I'll get to see Seiji."

"Hai, hai, Namie..." I typed vigorously on the keyboard. I love my job, it's just some clients are annoying as hell. A few of them even tried to molest me! Well, I am sexy, handsome and irresistible. I forgive them, as I love all humans in this world, except for Shizu-chan of course. He's a monster, not a human. I mean, who can lift a lorry? One more thing that I hate about him is that he is unpredictable. That's why I anger him, it excites me. Framing him for what he had not done, paying thugs to beat him up, that's all my work. What can I say? He is fun to play with, Heiwajima Shizuo.

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

Damn that flea! Always got away before I can kill him. Whenever I see or smell that flea, my anger rises up. From the first time I saw him at high school I hated him. I hate his usual smirk, his laugh and his voice. Just by his smell I can tell him where he is. He stinks, I tell ya. I really hate him. He always framed me for the things that I did not do, sends thugs to get me and other things. All I want is just peace and quiet.

"Shizuo! Where have you been, man! You're late! We got clients till evening. Let's go!" said Tom Tanaka, my boss. I lit up another stick of cigarette and inhaled it deeply to relieve my anger.

"Yeah, sorry Tom. I met the flea earlier." I apologized.

"Orihara Izaya? Man, no wonder you're late. You injured?" Tom asks.

"Nope, not a scratch. Like that flea ever get me." I answered. I puffed a smoke out while following Tom to the client's house.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hello, Orihara Izaya speaking. Yes, I shall bring it to you. Payment? Just as we discussed earlier." Izaya pressed the end call button and grabbed his coat.

"Namie! I'm going to meet a client! Make sure you lock the doors when you leave!" Izaya shouted before going out the door. Namie just scoffed and continued filing the documents.

Izaya walked among the people to meeting point. 'Another day of normality.' He thought to himself. His crimson eyes looked around to spot the meeting place. As he arrived at the meeting place which is an alley, no one is there. "Hello? I'm Orihara Izaya, I'm looking for Hiji..." A loud thud is heard and Izaya is unconscious.

"Hey, we got him. Let's get him to boss." "Okay." A muscular man grabbed Izaya and carried him on his shoulder like a sack. "Man, this guy's light as a feather!" "Really? Lemme try!" The man threw Izaya to his friend. "You're right! He's so light! I wonder what he ate.." The two men keep on throwing Izaya up in the air, not realizing that Izaya has woken up. While he was still in the air, he quickly took out his switchblade and as gravity pulls him down he kicked them in the face.

"You bastard... We need back up.." The man whispered as he pressed a button on his cellphone. "Ara~ That's not nice... Hitting people until they faint, throwing them in the air... Didn't your mother ever taught you manners? Well, I guess she didn't.. Despite she had sons like you guys... She must be disappointed.." Izaya said, smirking.

"Don't talk about my mother like that, you cocky bastard!" Thug #1 released a punch on Izaya but he easily dodged it. Thug #2 grabbed Izaya from the back but Izaya moved fast by slashing him on his arm. Thug#2 cried in pain. Suddenly the alley was surrounded with people. "So, you called your friends huh? This should be fun~" Izaya licked switchblade.

Meanwhile, Tom and Shizuo walked around an area in Shinjuku after dealing with a client. Shizuo sniffed the air. "That stinks... Smells like the flea.." He looked around and spotted a group of people carrying baseball bats, hockey sticks and a bunch of other weapons, heading their way. One of them carries something black on his shoulder. Shizuo kept on walking, not caring to stay out of trouble. But then, one of them bumped into Shizuo.

"Watch where you're walking, punk." He said to Shizuo. Shizuo turned to the guy and said, "It was you who bumped me." The man swung his bat and hit Shizuo's head. Shizuo reached up to his head and saw the blood on his hands. "Bastard! Do you have a death wish?! I'll kill you!" Shizuo grabbed the man by the collar and punched the thug. The thug immediately fell unconscious. His friends who witnessed Shizuo's actions, charged at Shizuo. "How dare you!"

Shizuo defeated each of them easily. After a few minutes, they all fall to the ground. "Tch, that smell haven't gone yet... Just where is that flea..." Shizuo lit up a cigarette. He spotted a black coat looked just like Izaya's among the fallen thugs. "FLEA! I know you did this!" He grabbed the coat Izaya is unconscious. His head is bleeding, face full of bruises. "What? The flea fainted and all beaten up? Guess I'll send him to Shinra."

"Shizuo! Where have you been? Ohh..." Tom stopped talking as he saw the 'corpses'. "Tom, are we done?" "Yeah.. You can go now..."


	2. Chapter 2

**haaa... Chapter 2! I'm not so good at writing so bear with me, nee? Remember to read and review! If u have some ideas please PM me, cause I don't have any ideas... ~ Enjoy ur reading~ **

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

'What's this? It's so warm..' I snuggled into the heat. I tried to move, but my body won't let me. Pain is what I feel when I tried to move. I tried to remember what happened that made me like this. 'I remember getting beaten up by this group of people who tricked me, but why does this touch feels so different? It's so... Kind and warm. I feel protected. I wish it never releases me..'

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Oi! Shinra! Open this damn door, will ya? Or I'll break this door down!" said Shizuo while kicking the door.

"Hai, hai... Shizuo? And... Izaya? What happened?" The underground doctor asked with concern.

"Can you at least let me in and put this louse down? I don't care if he's light but he's getting blood all over my clothes that Kasuka gave me."

"Right, I'm sorry, do come in. Put Izaya in that room over there, on the bed. I'll get ready to examine him. Ahh, my darling Celty, you are home so early! Would you like a massage? Or.. Ow, ow, ow, OW!" The doctor yelped in pain as the female dullahan twisted his arm. She lets him go and the doctor vanished to the room to see the injured Izaya. Celty turned to Shizuo and hold out her PDA.

[_Did you beat Izaya until he is unconscious?]_

"No. I found him among some group of rude bastards. He was already unconscious by then." The blonde explained. Celty typed some more.

[_But Izaya never gets beaten up like this! I mean, he IS THE Orihara Izaya_.]

Shinra came out of the treatment room and told Shizuo of Izaya's condition. "He got several broken ribs, his left arm is broken and a twisted ankle. Other than that is just bruises and cuts. It's not life threatening. He should recover in about... ettooo... Two months at least."

"And you're telling me this why?" Shizuo growled.

"Well, I can't keep him here! I have other patients as well! I also need my private time with my beautiful, wonderful, Cel... AH, AH, AHHH! That hurts..." Shinra cried in pain and pout. The dullahan shakes her 'head' and typed on her PDA.

_[Can you look out for him, Shizuo? Both Shinra and I are busy, and you how Izaya is...]_

"Are you kidding me, Celty? Me? Take care of that flea? The second he woke up, I'll kill him." Shizuo scoffed. He balled up his hands into fist tightly. Celty puts her hand over Shizuo's fists and tilted her head a bit, like a little animal. Shizuo blushed a bit. "Alright! Fine! I'll do it! But you owe me one, Celty!"

"AHHH! Celty? Are you cheating on me with Shizuo? How dare you, even though I love you so much... No, no, I won't accept it, I will definitely not accept it! What do you see in him? He's just a human with superhuman strength... A human I tell you! Even though I really wanted to dissect him, but why Celty, WHY?" Shinra clung on Celty, tears coming out of his eyes like a waterfall.

"What did you say Shinra?! Why you little!" Shizuo grabbed Shinra's collar and prepared to hit him. Celty got flustered and tried to stop Shizuo from hurting the underground doctor.

"Ahhhh! Shizuo, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so very SORRY! Celty, Celty, please help me!" Shinra struggled to free himself from Shizuo. Celty typed something on her PDA fast.

_[I think I heard Izaya...]_

Both of them immediately stopped brawling. Shizuo lets Shinra go and they went to see Izaya inside the room. The informant is still sleeping, his face looked peaceful but sometimes the look of pain interrupts his slumber. Probably because of the difficulties to breathe due to the broken ribs. His left arm looks slightly larger due to the cast.

'He looks like a child when he's sleeping. So innocent looking.' Shizuo's mind talking in his head.

"He looks innocent, don't he, Shizuo?" Shinra caught Shizuo red handed for staring at the sleeping Izaya.

"Innocent or not, he still ticked me off!" Shizuo tried to cover his red face. His loud voice made the informant opened his eyes.

"Argh... What the.." Izaya looked around the room. "Shinra? Celty? What is he doing here?" Izaya referred to the blonde.

"What the hell, flea?! Can't even thank me? You ungrateful little flea!"

"Cut it out you two. Izaya, Shizuo is the one who brought you here." Shinra explained.

"Haa?! I thought you hate me, Shizu-chan? Why not just kill me? If I were to found you all beaten up, I'll finish you~" Izaya said with a sing song voice.

Shizuo moved forward to hit him but was stopped by Celty. "That's not nice, Shizuo. If you beat him up, you'll destroy my place..." Shinra said. Shizuo grunted and went outside to calm his nerves down. Celty and Shinra followed.

"What? Everyone's leaving? Aww..." Izaya pouted. Shinra closed the door. He went to Celty and discussed somethings while Shizuo heads to the balcony to smoke. After coming to a solution, Celty went to the balcony to join Shizuo.

_[Nice night, huh. It's peaceful.] _

"Yeah..." Shizuo puffed out a smoke.

_[Shizuo, Shinra asked... umm.. Can you take care of Izaya until he recovers?]_

Celty's question made Shizuo lets go of his cigarette. "What!? Celty, I hate him, FREAKING hate him! And he hates me too! Why should I take care of someone who hates me till the verge of killing me?!"

[Please Shizuo, I am busy with other jobs and Shinra is also busy. Haven't you forgotten that Shinra always helps you when you're injured? You can repay him back by taking care of Izaya.]

"Why not his secretary or family help him?!"

[His secretary hates him too, not to mention that she almost killed him about a month ago by poisoning his 's not on good terms with his family, you know?]

"But I almost killed him everyday!"

[Shizuo, pleaseee...] Celty tilted her head to the side. Shizuo scrowled.

"Fine! I'll take care of him!" Shizuo gave up.

[Thanks Shizuo. You are a good friend.]


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo's POV

"Here are his meds. Remember, give him the meds. DO NOT FORGET IT, UNDERSTAND?!" Shinra warned. "Okay, Shinra! Now will you stop yapping and call a cab? I can't carry him all the way.."

Shinra sighed and reached for his phone. I opened the treatment room, seeing Izaya back to sleep. I sighed in relief because if he's awake and we go back to my apartment, he wouldn't like it. He would do anything to refuse it.

I closed the door and started to stuff Izaya's meds in my pockets while waiting for the cab to arrive. 'Should I stop by his apartment and get his stuff? Nah, I don't have the key... Never mind..' My train of thought roamed by.

"Shizuo. The cab's here. We'll send you two down." Shinra informed. "Thanks, Shinra." I went inside the room and unplug the IV drip from Izaya's arm and carry him bridal style. Well, I really don't want to this, but hell, the last thing I want to do is to injure someone who's already injured.

We went downstairs by the elevator and headed outside to the cab. But 'gently' place Izaya down on the back seat and closed the door. I head to the other side of the cab, giving the driver my address and said a quick goodbye to Shinra and Celty and we're off.

Kishitani Shinra, an underground doctor who lives with Celty, who was found by his father while she's searching for her head. He is pretty much a friend because back in high school, we hang out a lot. He and Kadota were the only ones who are not scared of me even though I'm violent. Although he has a mouth that can talk as fast as the Shinkansen, I always try my best to not get pissed off.

When we arrived, I paid the driver and lifts Izaya out of the cab. I feel that sometimes Izaya clutch my clothes tighter and snuggled on to my chest. I blushed when he does that and quickens my steps to my front door.

I opened the door, hurried to my bedroom and carefully place the flea on the bed. I am pretty tired so I lay down beside him without changing my clothes. I saw the flea shivered and covered him with a blanket.

Great, now I'm freezing. I got no other blankets so I got no choice. I just sleep like this. I won't get a cold, since I'm a monster. *yawn* Good night.

* * *

Izaya's POV

After they left from my room, I tried to listen to their conversations. Alas, that baka Shinra closed the door. Great, now I can't eavesdrop them. Well, I can't even move so I'll just go back to sleep.

A while later I felt a presence inside the room. The figure just stood there and stared at me. I was too sleepy to open my eyes. I felt myself being lifted and the same warmth from earlier wraps around me. Ahhh.. It feels so comfortable and secure. I've never been this safe since the twins were born.

The owner of the warmth left, and I was sleeping in a sitting position. I guess we're in a car, cause i can feel it moving. I grunted when the car hits a bump. Itai... The car stopped , I guess we reached our destination. Please, please, please, be not a hospital...

The warmth came back and I clutch tighter and snuggled into it. Ahhh... It feels soooo good... I was put on a bed and man, it is FREEZING. Suddenly, a blanket covered me, warm and toasty. I continued on sleeping, even though I really wanted to see who carried me, where the hell am I and etc, etc...

* * *

"Urgh.. Argh... Ah! Ah! Itai.. No, no more! I can't! Hurts... Enough... Uhh... Mou!" Shizuo woke up hearing screams. 'What the hell? Where does it come from?' Thoughts began when Shizuo woke up. "Ow.. That flea is going to get it when he heals... Maybe it's a bad idea to sleep on the couch. Next time I'll sleep on the floor." Mumbled Shizuo. The screams continued.

"It's coming from my room... Izaya?" Shizuo opened the door, revealing the silhouette of the raven under the blanket, screaming his lungs out. "Izaya! What the hell? What's wrong? Where does it hurt? Tell me! Izaya!" The blonde shook Izaya, trying to wake him up. Tears began to roll down from the raven's cheek and there's where Shizuo panicked.

"Oh, fuck. Izaya, wake up! Wake up! Come on... Wake up!" Shizuo keep on trying. He puts the raven's head on his lap and slapped him lightly. "Shi...zu..o.. Shi..zu..o.." muttered the raven, sobbing. Shizuo is surprised when Izaya called his real name. "Izaya... Wake up, will you?" Whispered the blonde brute at Izaya's ear.

The screams died down and so does the crying. The raven never woke up, just continued his slumber. Shizuo sighed of relief when he heard the soft breathing of his archenemy. "I'm so tired... Guess I'll sleep here too.." He leaned on the bed's head and closed his eyes. He gave the black locks a couple of strokes before he fell asleep.

* * *

The sunlight shone brightly through the window and landed on Izaya's face. He grunted, cursing the light and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times and scanned the room and the situation he's in. 'This... Is NOT my room. Wha...? Shizu-chan? I'm sleeping on Shizu-chan's lap? Uwaaaa...' He stared at Shizuo's face, admiring his looks.

'He does look humane when he sleeps. He's... So... Handsome...' Izaya lifts his unhurt arm, he touches the dyed blonde locks. 'Soft...' He proceeded to touch the blonde's face, his cheek, nose and finally the lips. The blonde frowned at the coldness that's touching him, causing the raven to stop his actions.

'Phew, that was close..' He look at his own fingers that touched Shizuo and kissed it. "I had an awful dream... But suddenly I felt warm, secured.. Like someone is telling me it's okay, hugging me, loving me. He raises his arm, fingers apart to block the sunlight.

"Who am I kidding? Who would love someone like me, a demon, a psycho and a freak? Heh.. Who would?" He whispered to himself. A drop of tear trickled down his cheek. He wiped it away while chuckling to himself.


End file.
